


It's on the house

by Stripedpenguinsocks



Series: drabbles and one shots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2 pages of crap, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Pointless Drabble, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripedpenguinsocks/pseuds/Stripedpenguinsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decides to study in a nice little coffee shop. Peacefully study. Which is hard to do when the cute barista keeps bringing you tea thats "on the house".</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's on the house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allcaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcaps/gifts).



> This is crap. DON'T SAY THAT I DIDNT WARN YOU!  
> Luucyy I hope you did well on your test, thanks for being the inspiration for this!

The rain continued to pour down all day, refusing to let even one ray of glorious sunshine through. It was the devil, making morning traffic worse than it already was, wetting the Sunday papers that people had not yet collected, and worst of all completely drenching Arthur from head to toe.

 

He felt his shoes squishing as he made his way into a small coffee shop. There were only about a few people in there, one or two of them stared as he attempted to shake water from his hair, “Excuse me? Sir you're kinda getting everything wet.”

 

Arthur turned to snap at the poor fellow across the counter, but came into contact with a pair of sparkling blue eyes. Literally sparkling. He stood there gaping for a moment at the smiling blonde before straightening up as much as he could, “Y-yes. Of course.”

 

The man laughed a wondrous laugh, “It’s ok dude. Can I get ya something?”

 

“Uh...do you have any tea?” The green eyed male looked up to scan the board behind the other.

 

Humming to himself, the barista smiled and motioned to a smaller section with four or five drink names listed, “Ordering tea in a coffee shop. I'm not judging too much, there's a few over there.”

 

Arthur huffed a bit at the comment. It was perfectly normal to order tea, especially on a rainy day. Americans really do have no taste do they? Drowning out a perfectly cozy atmosphere with caffeine, “I'll just have the earl gray if that's ok with you. Two sugars and some cream?”

 

“Perfectly cool with me,” the man smiled again, grabbing a coffee cup, “what's you're name?”

 

“Arthur.” He watched as the person wrote his name down in surprisingly neat handwriting and got to work on the tea. He waited for a moment, watching him, admiring the smooth movements.

 

“You can look all you want, it's free,” the taller blonde place a disposable cup of tea on the counter, “but this is two seventy-five.”

 

Arthur felt his ears warm as he pulled out his wallet and paid for a drink. He chose to stay in the cafe, something he normally didn't do. Maybe it was the rain that compelled him to stay in the comfort of the small building. Or maybe it was the cute man behind the counter. Who knew which one it was.

 

The Brit pulled a few papers out from his bag, study materials for a huge science test. Science wasn't his strong suit which made studying all the more difficult and boring. He sat down and started drinking his tea, delighted at how it seemed to warm up his entire body, and began to work.

 

He wasn't so sure how long he had sat on the uncomfortable stool, but there were four finished cups of tea in the trash now. He only happened to pay for one of them though, which was strange. Throwing the first cup out after finishing the warm liquid, he figured he would be able to stay for another half an hour at least before having to buy something else. But he never did. The admittedly handsome, if not a bit cocky, barista came over to his table not five minutes after and placed another disposable cup of steaming tea on the table, claiming it was “on the house”.

 

Well, here he comes with the fifth cup of free tea. Was this place always so kind to their customers? Arthur hadn't seen anyone else receive any sort of free beverage, but then again he'd been too focused on science to really pay attention to anything else. When the cheery blond arrived at his seat, Arthur decided to finally say something, “This is the fifth cup of tea that you've given me for free. How many more do you plan on bringing?”

 

“As many times as it takes for you to read the damn thing.” The other laughed sheepishly as he handed Arthur the cup this time and watched as the Brit read it.

 

_Alfred F. Jones_

_917-804-6729 -call me_

  


**Author's Note:**

> lol what is this im just too tired.


End file.
